fly_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshizora Sarara
Sarara Hoshizora 'is a default character and has been in Magical Battle Arena since version 1.00. Her ranged attacks along with a wide variety of skills make her a very versitile character. She is the only character which has skill that can heal, thus making her harder to defeat. She has many combos that can be utilised such as a charged melee and laser which can be used to quickly distance oppenents and cause massive damage. ''Long-Range Bombardier Origins Sarara Hoshizora come from the eroge doujin '''Magical Girl Kirara & Sarara ~Dioskroi Of Starlit Sky~ Storyline To be filled. Controls Basic Controls: Arrow Keys - Move A - Hit the opponent with Telewein Antos. It can chain up to 3 hits. A (Hold) - hit opponent with Telewein Antos, send them flying A (Hold) + Up Arrow - hit opponent with Telewein Antos, send them flying above you A (Hold) + Down Arrow - hit opponent with Telewein Antos, send them flying below you Z - Hits the opponent with a purple energy dart. It can chain up to seven hits Z (Hold) - Charge for a more powerful purple energy dart. Longer homing and range when charged. X - Shield X + Up - Teleport in front of opponent (Must be close) X + Down - Teleport behind opponent. (Must be close) C - Dash (Use this with arrow keys to Dash) Q - Move up W - Move down D - Change target (Obviously requires multiple opponents) S - Charge Stamina Bar. S + C - Burst mode. Skills: S + A - Puron Tenkai (Puron Expansion). Releases 12 "Purons", Tapping A (while S is held) will make the Purons attack one at a time. Pressing S+A after activation will make all the Purons attack at the same time. S + Z - Luna Blaster. Releases a Blue Laser, the longer its charged the longer the laser will be. *Can be attacked at melee range, even if laser is pointing towards them* S + X - Hoshi no Ibuki (Breath of the Stars). Must be charged fully for activation (can be slotted). When activated a large "shield" will appear. When attacks make contact with the shield, Sarara will gain health instead of being damaged. S + C + A - Activates Luna Flare. Attacks the enemy with 12 lasers, even if the lasers miss the end point spawns a lot of purple darts to home on the enemy. Only on burst mode. S + C + Z - Kirara will appear next to Sarara and fires a red orb to the enemy. If the orb make contact, an animation will play with Kirara using Nova Impact on Sararas Hoshi no Ibuki. Sarara will then use Luna Flare and with direct contact with 12 lasers and the power of Nova Impact causes massive damage to the target. Can only be used on last bar of HP. Only on burst mode. See also Hoshizora Kirara External Links http://vnsharing.net/forum/showthread.php?t=65878 - Pictures and Info Source Category:Characters Category:Magical Battle Arena